1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a display driving apparatus and a driving method thereof, and more particularly to a display driving apparatus and a driving method thereof providing a stereoscopic visual effect.
2. Related Art
With the advancement in electronic technology, providing high quality display effects on electronic products has become a necessary trend. Regarding current liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, besides increasing the resolution and the refresh rate of the display frame and lowering the power consumption, providing stereoscopic visual effects has also become an important function of the display apparatus.
Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a conventional display panel 100 executing a dot inversion driving method. The display panel has a plurality of pixels arranged in an array. In the display panel 100, the driving polarities of each neighboring pixel are reversed to generate the so-called dot inversion effect. As one skilled in the art would appreciate, the dot inversion driving method not only can overcome the polarization issue in liquid crystals, but the flicker phenomenon of the display frames can be reduced. However, when this type of display panel 100 is used to generate the stereoscopic visual display effect, a display region 110 is provided as a left eye image (or right eye image), and a display region 120 is provided as a right eye image (or left eye image). Accordingly, the dot inverted effect of the images viewed by a single eye is cancelled, and the flicker phenomenon of the display images is increased relatively.